


Quenched Desires

by JamieBenn



Series: Prompt Meme Fills [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lowered inhibitions, M/M, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt comes into contact with something that makes him a little looser than normal whilst participating in his normal nightly duties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe not exactly like Red Kryptonite, but something alters Matt’s mind enough that he starts acting… uncharacteristically. 
> 
> Like picking fights with a gang of bikers for the thrill of it, not because they’re currently committing a crime. Or viciously tearing someone a new one instead of bottling it in. Or refusing to act ‘blind’ in a crowd. It’s almost like any self-editing impulse he had is now gone or majorly suppressed.
> 
> And then there’s how he starts acting around Foggy. Slinking right up to him, circling him, voice dropped low. Never touching, but getting very, very close, breathing him in. 
> 
> Matt is on the prowl and everyone is alarmed. (And if you're Foggy, a little turned on, but mostly alarmed.)
> 
>  
> 
> \+ Whatever it is, it doesn’t send Matt completely over the edge. He still doesn’t kill anyone, he doesn’t break hard boundaries. But he’s definitely poking at areas he wouldn’t have let himself go near before. 
> 
> ++ So. Much. Guilt. when he snaps out of it.

He was out like any other night, running around rooftops trying to find somebody, anybody, who needed to be saved. He needed it this time. They had just finished a harsh case, and they had lost. It was an old lady, and she was being kicked out of her building, but he felt extremely close to this one. She had had a son who had died in the boxing ring, and then she had found it difficult to keep up with the rent. Then when they wanted to get rid of the building, demolish it and build a very tall high rise, they had every reason to want to kick her out. He had felt like the woman deserved to stay there. He told Foggy they could take this case, but it was honestly just too difficult to prove that she should stay.

So he needed to find some petty criminal to stop in their tracks. Even if it was just someone stealing a purse, he knew that that was something that would cease his anxiety and stress, at least for now.

It was difficult, though, because sometimes on nights like these, nights that he really wanted something to happen, even though he knew that criminals were not a good thing, nothing happened. Everything was just that little bit quieter since he had started being daredevil, and even though Hell’s Kitchen was quite rife with crime, there was just not enough to keep him busy.

So he hopped around, roof to roof, looking for something, anything. He tapped his feet upon the tiles of a roof with a pool, and spotted another roof to jump to. If anything, he was glad that he could be out, listening to the sounds of the city, even though there was not really anything else he could do. This was his break, this was his freedom.

It was nearing three in the morning, and he had almost lost himself in the freedom he felt from listening to the city and running amongst the rooftops when he heard something in the distance. He was sure that even someone with normal hearing would have been able to hear this noise, sounding like an explosion, but no smell seemed to fill the sky. None of his senses seemed to explain what had occurred, but he had heard the direction that it had come from, and he knew that this was his chance to investigate. It had come from the docks in Brooklyn, he was sure of it, but he still could not even think of a possibility of what it could be.

It was a distance away from where he normally patrolled during the night, but it was not something at all that he could ignore. He knew that he could not get there by rooftop, it being such a distance, and over the bridge, which meant that he had to go by car somehow. The problem with being a blind man, of course, was that he could not drive a car, and thus did not own one. He also lived in New York, and thus many people did not own cars.

It was because of this that he rushed home, practically teared off his daredevil suit and threw on some quite casual civilian looking clothes. He pushed the suit into a backpack and took off, hailing the first cab that he saw, telling him to drive over the bridge, and handing him a fistful of ones to pay for the fare- it was all that he had laying around, and he did not really fancy anyone connecting him to daredevil.

When he got to the docks with his suit on, he could smell smoke, which was quite confusing as he had not been able to smell it before. Before, he had only heard a loud noise. Which meant, that something must have happened in the time since he had first heard the noise.

For some reason, he had not even thought of the fact that it may just be a boat that happened to hit the pier. He had not even comprehended the fact that if it was coming from the _docks_ , then it was probably something to do with _boats_. For someone who got through law school with a fairly high GPA, he was quite the idiot.

So that was what had happened. There was a boat that had crashed into the docks, and he was not superman or anything so when the flamed started to engulf the ship, he was not sure what he could do. If the flames got to the fuel, then a lot of people were going to be in big trouble, and if it started sinking, then there would be a big salvage mission on hand. But he was just a good martial artist! He knew nothing about how to save the boat.

He listened around, and there seemed to be nobody on board, so it was not even a matter where he could save the lives and tide over the time before the emergency services managed to arrive,

He felt absolutely ridiculous hiding in the bushes from the people that were surrounding the boat on flames. How the hell could he call himself a hero if he could not even do something to help stop the boat on fire?

He watched as the men arrived, with their hoses, and firetrucks, and everything to stop the boat from bursting into flames. It was only then that he heard it. It was a faint heartbeat that he had not heard before, for some odd reason. The firefighters had not heard any word about anybody on board either, and it was then that he knew that _this_ was the real reason he was Daredevil. Because there was no one else that was going to risk their life to go inside that boat and save whoever was in the boat, because that heartbeat was distinctly human, and he knew that he really had to go get that person.

He probably confused the firemen when he sprinted towards them so that he could get a sufficient run up. He probably confused the firemen when he sprinted directly at them but veered only slightly so that he could jump up over the large bins that were situated right there.

The boat had rope adorning its bow, and it was this that he clung to, to pull himself up onto the vessel. It was not a small boat. It was probably a little more of a ship, judging by its size. Matt was just glad that he had enough strength in his arms to pull himself onto the deck of the ship to investigate where the heartbeat was coming from, and more importantly, _who_ it was coming from.

It seemed to be coming from within the ship, right in the middle, and matt knew that there had to be some kind of leak in the ship as well. That ship could not just crash into the dock and come out unscathed. That was not how ships were built, so whoever was in that ship, with their heart beating and all was most likely finding themselves in a whole heap of water, and if the water was not amongst them right then and there, it was coming for that person.

He ran down the stairs, and they were beginning to fall apart in the jaws of the flames. The heartbeat seemed to be growing weaker, and the flames were nipping at his feet. He ran faster, because even though he was risking his life, he did not want to be foolish. As he entered the room where he had heard the heartbeat coming from, the heartbeat seemed to stop. He could not even smell a person in the room. He must have been standing there for almost an entire minute in confusion. There was _no person_ there.

The water was welling around his feet and the flames were licking the sides of the room, and his creased eyebrows were aching upon his forehead. He had to leave. He had no idea _what_ the heartbeat was, and he knew that he would look foolish as he ran away from the flames towards the firemen, but there was _no person in the boat._


	2. Chapter 2

He slept in the next day. It was either that, or go to work quite tired the next day. He texted Foggy a small sorry note at about 9am before he slipped back out of consciousness.

He woke again at 12pm, his legs stinging in contact with the sheets. It probably would have been a little less painful to have slept in his daredevil suit, but he was also used to pain.

He left the house looking quite fresh after having a shower and eating his breakfast, but he was still in pain beneath his business suit. His tie was the same red as his glasses, and he could feel his shoes were nice and glossy. He hoped that Foggy would understand why he was late. He knew what he did during his late nights.

Matt arrived at the office, and Foggy widened his eyes, as he had been worried that Matt was actually never going to arrive at all. He knew how Matt could get hurt, almost fatally, sometimes. He got worried. It was natural.

Foggy ran his hands through his long blonde hair, and let out a sigh of relief. Matt looked fine. He was not hurt. Foggy was not going to be seeing any Matt’s bleeding out that day, thank god. He also could use some of Matt’s expertise on the topic of every single case that was coming through their office. Foggy was often still a little bit anxious about making lawyer decision by himself, without consulting Matt.

“We have a one o’clock today, with a man who is actually willing to pay a fair amount of money to us. From what I’ve heard, he seems to be rather… defensive. So, he’s either quite the criminal, or quite the victim.” Foggy began. Matt nodded, without even saying a word to the other man. No sorry even escaped his mouth, but that skimmed over Foggy’s mind.

Matt spent the time until one o’clock reading through notes whilst sitting at his desk. There was another small case that he had been working his way through, taking up all the research, even though research was not his strong point. Foggy had agreed. It was his turn to take the front seat in a case. Foggy liked to be the one standing up and facing people in court, too. Besides, it was only in family court, so it was not like there was even going to be any money riding on it, or anything. Just familial relationships, there was not really anything too big at risk.

The man arrived as expected. His feet hit the ground with whooshing motions, and the noise produced by these steps indicated a large foot size. Something else was indicated in the motions of the feet. The man had a slight limp, but Matt could not tell why. Matt could not smell anything wrong with either of his legs, and it made very little sense.

So almost as soon as Matt noticed the limp, and found he could not decipher the reason behind it, he had to enquire to the man himself. He let the question slip out of his mouth without even thinking about it. “Why do you have a limp?”

Matt heard the man gasp. He had no need for special hearing to hear it. If he was focusing elsewhere, he also would have heard Foggy gasp. It did not even cross Matt’s mind that that may have been an insensitive thing to say.

~*~

That night, they went out to Josie’s. The night was reasonably warm, and so when Karen arrived, she had beads of sweat dripping off of her forehead and her arms. Her nose shined beneath the red tinted lights of the bar, and a droplet of sweat fell upon her lips from her nose as she smiled at the men who awaited her. The men sat on the far side of a booth, and grinned in return. They were waiting, holding their drinks up high in a greeting towards her.

The red tint of Matt’s glasses tied in with the red tint of the bar’s lights, and his red lips tied in just as nice. The arm of his dark suit rested lightly against Foggy’s side, but no one took any heed. Karen greeted her friends with delight as she sat down, collecting the drink that they had ordered for her. Her subconscious was probably the only thing that noticed how close Foggy and Matt were sitting, according to the dreams that she had that night.

The beer hit their lips as they brought the drinks to their mouths              . The bitterness swished around their mouths. Matt tasted the hops and sighed as he recognised the flavour as his favourite. Karen sighed as the alcohol quenched her desires. Foggy sighed because he was glad to be having fun times with his friends. He knew that this was something that was not going to last forever. He knew that this was not something that he was going to be able to savour for years on end. At least not if Matt was to continue running upon rooftops like he was absolutely invincible.

Upon the arrival of their second drinks, they all smiled gleefully. The beautiful sweetness and bitterness that they knew was about to enter their bodies was just too much to handle without a small cheer. Foggy plopped the drinks down on the table in front of them, and Matt grabbed his without hesitation. He felt like he could have a million bottles of the beer without failing at his night time job when he was going to run around the rooftops and save some lives.

Unfortunately, despite knowing that Matt was having fun, Foggy also knew that Matt was still probably planning to go out that night. He noticed by Matt’s fourth drink that he was having a fair bit more than he normally did on their nights out. Normally, he started ordering things that he could claim were alcohol, and Karen would not know any better. Matt really did not appreciate drugs clouding his system. He was a true catholic in his way of life. He liked to punish himself but not doing the fun things in life. Foggy kind of wished that he and Matt could travel back to their college times, but probably without the many assignments and terrible law lectures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget that I absolutely adore feedback, in form of kudos, comments, bookmarks, whatever ;)


	3. Chapter 3

He shivered, blood running down his shins. His knees ached, throbbing with horrendous pain. He did not know how they knew that he was Catholic, but they did. He had no idea how they had known that what they were going to do would not just hurt his knees, but also his soul. It was not something that they could have known. Who would have known that daredevil was religious?

It had been days since the boat fire. Days since Foggy had told him that he needed to have some time off at the office. Something was wrong with him, he knew, but he had no way to figure it out. In the meantime, he had been extending his crime fighting radius. Believe it or not, Hell’s Kitchen did not exactly have enough crime to entertain him all throughout the day. Sure, it was fine when he was busy running a law firm with Foggy half the time, but when he just wanted to wreck some bad guys, it was not enough.

So, he sure saved a whole bunch of women from having their purses snatched, and he stopped a couple of car thieves, and a couple of burglars, but he felt like it was not enough. He knew that breaking an arm was all he could really do to a small time thief, but he started craving more. He started really wanting to get in a big fight with some big-time player, someone who he could fight and get a big cheer instead of be reprimanded by all the citizens of New York.

He wondered how normal people dealt with their anger, and he knew the answer. Those people were the ones that joined gyms, and starting learning how to box, how to do martial arts, so that they could focus their anger on some kind of opponent. Of course, it would be quite suspicious if a blind man was to begin doing this, and it would not take very long for someone to make that connection – the connection between a blind man, and someone fighting at night was not generally easy to make, but if you looked carefully, there were all the clues that the night fighter was blind, and if a blind man started visiting boxing clubs and getting into fights, and winning, it would not be very difficult for even the minor journalist.

So it was that night that he decided he was going to find someone big time to destroy, to send to hospital in pieces. Then they would end up in prison, all injured and such.

He just had not really expected the person that he went for to actually have some kind of fighting skill. He was not that kind of person. So, when he limped to the road, and managed to get a taxi without too much attention, he asked to be taken back to Foggy’s apartment. He needed help, and he did not feel like it was a good idea to go to Claire’s house this time. This time, he knew that the only thing that could be done for his injuries was a bit of a clean-up and time. He just needed someone to talk to, and the priest had been giving him far too much shit at that point for a talk with him to be worth anything.

So as he hobbled into the staircase, and limped up the stairs, blood most likely dripping onto and staining the wood of the staircase, he kind of hoped that Foggy would walk past, see him, and try and give him some kind of help. Then again, he was not looking forward to getting a lecture from his partner. He knew that what he did was not something that Foggy believed in, and that Foggy hated when he put himself at risk, because even though he had some pretty wicked talents, there was also a pretty big weakness in Matt’s circumstances. He could not see, and even for some big shot superhero, that was still a weakness.

He wrapped his glove covered fist on the door of Foggy’s apartment. He knew the man must be in there, because he could hear the television playing, and could smell whatever the man had had for dinner. It must have been something Italian, judging by the strength of garlic coming from the kitchen.

Matt did not actually visit Foggy’s apartment all too often, but he would always know that it was Foggy’s apartment based on the other man’s cologne. That same reason is also why when the door opened audibly, Matt almost fell on top of Foggy, who smelt like quite cheap cologne that Matt had told him to stop wearing all the way back in law school because it smelt disgusting to Matt’s sensitive nose.

Matt heard Foggy breath in, clearly getting ready to shout at the man who had fallen into his arms like a bloody damsel in distress, a literally _bloody_ damsel in distress. Matt sighed, getting ready to ignore his friend’s advice like he usually did.

However, instead of shouting, giving Matt a stern talking to, Foggy decided that he would instead just shake his head and carry Matt to the sofa, where he would lay the blind man down and fetch the first aid box from the kitchen cupboard. Matt knew that it probably would not have the kind of things that Claire would use, but he could survive with a bit of a clean and a Band-Aid or two.

~*~

Matt was not quite sure that it was morning yet, but he was pretty sure that it was the sound of Foggy’s coffee machine filling his ears and disturbing his sleep. He was a little too disoriented to be clear on his surroundings, but he could recall much of the night before, and knew that the aching in his legs was from injuries incurred during his nightly activities.

It was not just his knees that ached, he knew. The man who had put him on his knees in a clear reference to Catholicism had also managed to get quite a few hits into his torso, which was now clearly covered in bruises, probably colouring a deep dark purple-blue by now. Matt was angry at this, but knew that he was in good hands and probably would not be able to fight at full capacity for quite a few days. His retreat from the enemy meant that he was not going to have a chance to attack the man for a while.

He groaned, trying to sit up meant that he was only putting himself in a whole lot of pain. There was nothing that he could do except wait for his body to heal. Even he knew that this time. He did not even have to have someone talk to him about it. Foggy was making two coffees, Matt could tell, and he hoped for dear god that one of them was for him and that Foggy was not just planning on drinking a whole heap of coffee to get him through the situation that sees Matt laying on his sofa like he actually thinks that Foggy will help him.

Matt would have cried out in relief when Foggy set the warm cup into his hand, except for the fact that he was too tired and too sore in most parts of his body. He was sure that if he tried to make any noise, then his throat would only give out squeaks. Instead, he just let out a small involuntary whimper when the coffee hit the back of his throat.

Foggy reacted with even more worry filling his face. He did not like to see his friend like this. His friend had been acting strangely the day before, and he had gotten himself hurt because of it. It was not the worst injury that he had ever seen on his friend. Matt had suffered much worse in the past, but this time, Foggy felt directly responsible. If he had not told Matt to stop coming into work, then the other man would not be so desperate to get himself someone to fight. The other man would not be so desperate to take his anger out on someone else.

So yes, that was why Foggy was letting Matt lay on his sofa, the reason why he was making Matt coffee and sitting next to him looking worried for his best friend. He felt too guilty to do anything else.

He was not sure what kind of frame of mind Matt was in, and just in case the man was still feeling a crazy need to fight others, Foggy still did not say a word. It was best if they just stayed as they were. It was important that they just tried to keep going. No one else needed to be hurt.

Except, Matt remembered what had happened. He had figured it out. A group of young technology geniuses had for some reason lit the boat fire. They had been trying to lure Matt there. They had not known the stretches Daredevil would go to, but for some reason they assumed that Daredevil would venture all the way to those docks. It was just Matt’s bad luck that those young geniuses had been right. He had gone to investigate.

Those were the same people that he had approached the night before. Although, he had only approached one of them, the one that he had thought to be the leader. He had heard them talking, whilst he had been wandering the streets, and he had been listening to the city. He had heard the group of them talking and he had decided that he would take it into his own hands, as he usually did. He was not going to leave this for someone else. He needed to figure out what else was going on. He needed to figure out what had happened at the docks. Why they had needed him to go there, and why it just simply did not fit the scene, what had occurred.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, they had both finished their coffees. Almost straight after taking his last sip, Foggy turned to face Matt, clearly wanting to ask something of him. Matt, however, did not really feel like answering anybody’s questions, and so when Foggy asked him what had been going on and why he had grazes on his knees that were like a kid had really horrifically fallen off their bike, Matt just shrugged and pretended to take a sip at his coffee again even though they both knew that the mug was empty and he was just trying to ignore his friend.

You see, neither of the men had really ever been the kind of person to hold a grudge against the other. Foggy had originally just felt bad for Matt whenever he was in the middle of holding a grudge against him. It took him a few months to realise that the other man was actually just as normal as he was, even if he was welcoming right from the second that they were both in the dorm room together. After that, however, everything usually just slid into place. Foggy did not even manage to hold his grudge very long after he found out that Matt was the Daredevil, considering the fact that the blind man had been lying to him the entire time that he knew him. _AND_ Matt could tell when he was lying based on his heartbeat. That was crazy, but actually explained how he managed so well in the court room. Foggy could not really hold it against him too much considering the fact that it happened the Matt when he was like… nine years old. He was just a young kid.

“Honestly Matt, you know how I feel about you going out there every night. I know that you feel like you have to. You feel like the reason you have these gifts is so that you can pay back the universe. You can make you feel like you’re worth something. But the truth is that you _are_ worth something.” Foggy looked straight at Matt, and Matt probably noticed the way that Foggy’s face was directed right at him. “Just don’t hurt yourself more than you have to. You are important too. The world cannot lose its Matt Murdock. You’re not just good as Daredevil. You do good as an attorney too. There is no Nelson and Murdock without the Murdock part of it.”

Matt did not know what to say to that, and hence the silence after Foggy’s small speech became slightly awkward and all Matt could hear was his own heartbeat, Foggy’s heartbeat, and the breath escaping both of their mouths.

Neither of them knew what had caused it. Foggy knew that Matt had been acting strange the past few days. He knew that Matt had drank a lot the other night at Josie’s, and he had paid attention to how close the other man had been sitting, how he had basically been rubbing their thighs together. Foggy had noticed. That did not excuse the fact that they were locking their lips together in a passionate kiss.

They both enjoyed it, the red of Foggy’s lips sliding against the slightly purple, slightly bruised lips that belonged to Matt. The fact that Matt was enjoying it probably was for the same reason that he had been acting strange in those past days. However, it could have also been because Foggy had made such a heartfelt speech that there was no other option but to envelope each other’s mouths to show that they actually, truly, really did care about each other. Matt cared about Foggy just as much as Foggy cared about Matt. That was why he did a lot of the things that he did. He did everything as Daredevil to protect the city that he loved, but most importantly, the people that he loved that lived in it.

As their lips disconnected, Matt and Foggy’s hearts jumped. Their bodies were intertwined, and the two of them became one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclosure: This chapter was written during Camp National Novel Writing Month (July 2016) and hence it was written at a much faster pace and probably filled with far too many mistakes. If you pick up on any of these mistakes (I've caught myself accidentally writing "he saw" several times) then please don't hesitate to let me know! Due to the nature of this month you may or /may not/ be able to expect another update this month, as I have three writing projects occurring at this time.
> 
> Feel free to give feedback in the form of kudos, bookmarks, comments etc. as that is the fuel to my fire! Thanks guys!


End file.
